Simple Chemical Reaction
by sparklenvy
Summary: Sex on the couch reminds her of the summer, when beds were a thing of past and sex was only had in uncomfortable places. Sequel to It's Enough. DickMac


**Title**: Simple Chemical Reaction 1?  
**Author**: Sara  
**Pairing/Character**: Dick/Mac  
**Word Count**: 1982  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: Sex on the couch reminds her of the summer, when beds were a thing of past and sex was only had in uncomfortable places. (sequel to It's Enough)  
**Spoilers**: 2x22  
**Warnings**: None

It takes Mac and Veronica longer than expected to move everything into their dorm room, which resembled a slightly larger version of the closet she has at home. It takes her even longer to convince her parents that it was fine for them to leave.

After that it was the R.A. organized meet and greet for all the girls on their floor. Three hours of picking the pepperoni off her pizza and listening to the girls around her tell their life stories.

When it's Mac's turn to speak she mumbles something about being from Neptune and how she was now a computer science major. She focuses on the tiles on the ceiling, not really paying much attention to what she was saying. She wonders, momentarily, how these girls would react if she told them she was fucking her dead, mass-murdering boyfriend's brother. She thinks that there faces would almost make it worth it.

It's almost midnight by the time she and Veronica manage to escape back to their room. It had only been one day and she was already worn out by all the forced socialization.

Most of all she misses the fact that she that she hasn't spoken to Dick since that morning. Which of course leaves her feeling all uncomfortable in the pit of her stomach because she doesn't think their non-relationship had progressed to the point were feelings of longing are acceptable.

Her cell phone ring as she pulls on her pajama pants and Veronica throws a pillow at her from her lofted bed when Mac doesn't immediately answer it.

"Sleepy," Veronica mumbles, before rolling away from the light. Mac just laughs before grabbing her phone off the desk. She doesn't bother to check the caller id before answer the phone, she already knows whose calling. After all, there was only one other person who ever called her anymore.

"Come over," Dick's voice insists as Mac sits down in her chair and pulls her knees up to her chest.

"I'm in my pajamas," she informs him, realizing that his voice has been the one calming thing about the entire day. "And Veronica's already sleeping."

"My beds too big, it's like massive," he replies. Mac can almost hear him pouting over the phone as she feels herself giving in.

She doesn't bother to change out of her pajamas after she hangs up the phone. Instead she just grabs her keys and scribbles a quick note to Veronica on their whiteboard before heading down the stairs to her car.

Ten minutes later Dick's answering the door in a pair of boxers and pulling her into a kiss. Mac thanks god for the fact that Dick and Logan decided to get a two bedroom apartment as they stumble into his single room. She's naked by the time they hit the bed.

Mac tries to stifle her moans, not wanting to wake Logan in the next room. But the headboard is thumping rhythmically against the wall and Mac notes to herself that next time they need to stuff a pillow between it.

When she comes she bites her lips to hold in the moan, but Dick is practically screaming her name and damnit, there goes all her hard working of not being loud.

"You totally missed me," Dick mumbles afterwards as he wraps her up in his arms.

"Only a little," she replies, before closing her eyes. And she knows that it's probably not healthy to be this attached to someone but she can't really bring herself to care.

The last thing Mac thinks before she falls asleep, as Dick is nuzzling her neck and tracing shapes on her back with his fingers, is that the boy is a total cuddler.

* * *

Mac had intended to sneak back into her dorm before dawn. She was really big on avoiding the whole walk of shame thing, at least for her first morning on campus.

But somehow, in the midst of the events of the previous night, her shirt had disappeared from Dick's bedroom. Which really didn't make any sense, seeing how there was only a bed, dresser and two piles of duffle bags he hadn't bothered to unpack yet in the room.

"Fuck," she whispers, stealing a blanket from the bed to cover herself with as she searched the room for a third time.

"Okay," Dick mumbles as he slowly wakes up and props himself up on his elbows.

"Okay, what?" Mac responds, kneeling down to look under the bed. This, of course, reveals nothing but a few stray dust bunnies. She was sure he hadn't pulled it over her head till after they had gotten into the room. Mac knew she was still wearing it when they had stumbled over the coffee table.

"You said you wanted to fuck," he replies and Mac turns to look at him.

"You have morning breath and I can't find my shirt," Mac informs him, before peaking out the door into the den. Nope, no shirt out there either.

"You mean this?" Dick answers, pulling her white tank top out from under the comforter and Mac lets out a sigh of relief. "I thought that pajamas were supposed to be all stringy and lacey."

"Do I look like someone who wears lacey lingerie?" Mac asks, trying to hide a smirk as she reaches out for her shirt. Dick just smiles and holds it over his head.

"Show me your boobs," he stats and Mac froze.

"Um, what?" she asks, stunned.

"I wanna see your boobs," Dick repeats, and Mac lunged across the bed in a failed attempt to liberate her shirt from his clutch.

"Give it back," she laughs, as he rolls her over and tugs the blanket away from her. Then his lips are around her nipple and his hand is rubbing her through the thin cotton fabric of her pajama pants. Mac moans softly and Dick takes the opportunity to slip his hand down her pants. His fingers are sliding into her and Mac can feel her breath becoming heavy and uneven.

Mac uses Dick's concentration to her advantage, easily pulling her shirt from his grasp. Then with a sigh she pushes him away and rolls off the bed.

And she kind of hates herself a little for promising Veronica that she would go grocery shopping with her first thing because when he looks back at him he's all welcoming and naked in a comfy bed.

"I really have to go. Call me later," she tells him, as she pulls her shirt down over her head and then she's out the door without a goodbye kiss. She wasn't sure that she could risk any more body contact.

Plus, Mac was pretty sure she had morning breath to.

* * *

A very long, cold shower later Mac was pushing a half full cart through a grocery store as Veronica went through the list of items that they had deemed necessities.

When they arrived at the pharmacy, Veronica threw four boxes of condoms into the cart.

"I don't remember adding these to the list," Mac jokes, picking up the box and reading about how they were specially designed for her pleasure. It was better than making eye contact with Veronica, who hadn't yet inquired about why her roommate had disappeared in the middle of the night.

"It was a last minute edition. Cause when we made the list last week I didn't know that you and Dick were going at it like rabbits," Veronica replied, continuing down the row.

"What?" Mac stammered, pushing the cart quickly to catch up with her.

"Logan called me last night at one am . Apparently you guys woke him up," Veronica explained, a smile creeping across her lips. Mac felt herself turn bright red and Veronica started to laugh as they headed towards the register. "Just wrap it up, we don't need any baby Dick's running around. The world's not ready for that yet."

* * *

It's the Thursday after classes start that Mac realizes she and Dick need to stop having sex in random places.

Mac had been in the middle of her World History class listening to her professor explaining what they would be covering over the course of the term when she felt her cell phone vibrate against her hip. She discretely unclipped it from the holder to flip it open and read the text message Dick had sent her.

It had simply read _Bored. Come entertain me_.

An hour later she arrives at his apartment, throwing her messenger back on the floor next to the door before grabbing two beers from the fridge and joining Dick on the sofa were he was watching Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle.

"What took you so long?" he asks, taking the bottle she handed to him.

"I was in this thing called class. Sometimes students here at Hearst go to them," Mac explains.

"Weird," Dick replies before leaning over and pressing his lips to Mac's neck. She moans softly as his hand reaches up to cup her breast. The next thing she knows their beers are spilled on the ground and he's working her out of her pants.

"Room," she mumbles, as he throws them over the sofa and runs his hands across her stomach. "Logan might…"

"Dude, Logan's totally in class right now," he answers before pressing his lips against her and laying her down on the sofa. And when his fingers enter her that seems like a good enough answer because the bed room seems to far away.

Sex on the couch reminds her of the summer, when beds were a thing of past and sex was only had in uncomfortable places. They'd only had a bed for a week and it's comfort was already spoiling her. The fabric was kinda scratchy against her skin and her head kept thumping into the arm rest but Dick felt good inside of her so she held onto him and arched herself up so he went deeper into her.

She was about to come when she heard the door click open and her entire body went rigid when she tilted her head back to see Logan standing in the doorway staring at them.

"Hey dude, I thought you had class till like 3" Dick answers in a voice that would have passed for normal if not for the uneven breathing that accompanied it. And Mac is becoming more and more aware of the fact that he's still hard inside of her and they're naked and sweaty and vulnerable.

She goes to reach for a blanket only to realize that this is a boy's apartment and throw blankets don't really seem like a Dick or Logan thing. And of course Dick would have had to throw her clothes over the sofa and out of her reach. She's pretty sure that only thing that could make this moment worse was if Dick was to suddenly ask Logan if he wanted to join in.

Which really, wasn't something she would put past him.

"We got out early," Logan replies slowly before turning and walking into his bedroom.

As soon as the Logan's door clicked shut, Dick's lips were on hers again and he started to move inside of her before Mac pushes him away.

"What?" he asks, looking at her confused.

"That," Mac explains, pointing at Logan's door, "Totally killed the mood."

"Fuck," he pouts, rolling off her. "That sucks."

Ten minutes later, when Mac's legs were working for her again, she dressed quickly and left the apartment. When she walked back into her dorm room Veronica was smirking at her over her laptop.

"Logan called, didn't he," Mac moans, falling down into her computer chair.

"Rabbits," Veronica laughs before turning her attention back to the computer screen.

Mac refuses to go over to Logan's apartment for two weeks after that and Dick never does understand why. 


End file.
